Siempre segundo
by KuroShiro13
Summary: Mello es superado una vez mas por Near y habla con Matt sobre eso. Mello esta dispuesto a convertirse en el sucesor de L a toda costa. Este drabble se sitúa cuando Mello, Matt y Near aún estaban en la Wammy's House, un año antes de la muerte de L. Espero que les guste, acepto criticas constructivas :3


Siempre segundo

Mello entró corriendo a la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo que se escuchó probablemente en toda la Wammy's house.

-¡Idiota!- Gritó, estrellando su puño cerrado sobre la dura superficie de la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntó su compañero de cuarto, Matt, que tenía los ojos absortos en algún videojuego.

Mello le tendió la hoja de papel semi-abollada que llevaba en su mano, Matt puso el videojuego en pausa y la tomó, se subió las gafas y comenzó a examinarla. Era un examen, pero no un examen común, un examen con una nota excepcional, con una nota de 9.75, perfecto, o casi perfecto. No tan perfecto como Near, claro, porque él era siempre el segundo.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le preguntó a su amigo, confuso y algo molesto por la interrupción.

- Papel higiénico- Dijo Mello sarcásticamente. – Es mi examen, tarado ¿Qué más puede ser?-

Matt alzó una ceja y bajó la hoja de papel para mirar a Mello, con una media sonrisa de burla.

-¿Me estas jodiendo? Esto…es algo…que yo jamás podría alcanzar. ¿Puedes decirme cual es el problema con esto?- Dijo tendiéndole la hoja de nuevo.

- Near.- Dijo el otro, casi temblando de rabia.

Matt soltó un risita, ganándose así una mirada de parte de Mello que hacía justicia a su pseudónimo. Mello, Miedo. Matt sabía que Mello y Near no se llevaban bien, nunca lo habían hecho. Ambos niños eran los más inteligentes de toda la Wammy's House. Las probabilidades de los dos en convertirse en el sucesor de L eran muy altas, al igual que su rivalidad. Matt sabía porque Mello estaba tan enojado, Near lo había superado por muy poco en un examen, como solía pasar, aunque eso no probaba que Near fuera el mejor candidato para suceder a L…No entendía porque se ponía así, era, simplemente, un idiota.

Matt puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Otra vez con eso, no?- Dijo, volviendo a su videojuego.

- ¡Idiota!- Gritó Mello – ¡Deja esa maquinita de mierda! ¡Esto es serio!-

Matt lo miró con un odio fingido, 'Maquinita de mierda', como se atrevía a…Suspiró y puso el juego en pausa otra vez, sabía que lo mejor para tratar con Mello era escucharlo y tratar de calmarlo, no ignorarlo. Matt no tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas, pero sabía que Mello se estaba comportando exactamente como una, llamándole mierda a los videojuegos o exigiendo atención, aunque claro, no se lo diría si quería seguir con vida.

Mello se dejó caer sobre la silla del escritorio. Él sabía que a diferencia de Near, el no podría resolver los casos que se le presentaran con tanto objetividad, como Near haría, a pesar de su inteligencia, él era impulsivo y bastante emocional, todo lo contrario de Near, cuya personalidad era bastante más parecida a la de L: Fría y calculadora. En realidad no lo sabía, no sabía qué criterios se tomaban en cuenta para la elección del sucesor de L. Lo único que tenía bien claro era que…quería suceder a L. Quería ser como él, su ídolo desde el día en el que escuchó hablar de él por primera vez. Quería resolver casos como el de BB, y si era posible, ayudar con el caso Kira.

Mello se quedó con la cara apoyada en la mesa, lo único que se oía en la habitación era el ruido del videojuego de Matt…Nada más.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Matt de repente, con un tono monótono, era obvio que seguía jugando –No entendería nada si L eligiera a Near en lugar que a t…-

¿Qué? ¿Ahora este idiota lo apoyaba absurdamente? ¿Después de haber dicho que su enojo era tan absurdo como su rivalidad con Near? Puede que su enojo fuera absurdo, pero la rivalidad con Near, no lo creía. Matt no entendía lo que el puesto de L significaba para él, o por ahí si lo entendía; el sueño de todo niño de la Wammy's House, supuestamente, es convertirse en el sucesor de L, pero Matt y los demás niños, probablemente lo veían ya como un sueño frustrado. Todos sabían que Near y Mello encabezaban la lista por lejos.

- Cállate.- Le dijo Mello bruscamente.

-¿Qué? Todavía estas a tiempo de superar a ese otro niño, aún tienes trece años…solo debes esforzarte más…- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras movía el mando del juego violentamente hacía un lado y dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

´Que idiota', pensó Mello. Como si no me estuviera esforzando ya al máximo…Pero había algo en la frase que le llamó la atención: 'Todavía estas a tiempo..' Se incorporó sobre la silla. Todavía estaba a tiempo de superar a Near, todavía estaba a tiempo de convertirse en el legitimo heredero de su admirado L…

-¿Sabes qué?- Dijo con voz clara.- Tienes razón…no en todo, por supuesto…Pero yo…todavía estoy a tiempo. Yo, Mihael Keehl, seré como L algún día…- Concluyó.

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue el constante 'Bip, bip' del videojuego de Matt, que idiota, seguro "estaba demasiado ocupado para responder", si es que lo había escuchado.

Esperó unos segundos, pero sus oídos solo captaron el sonido del aparato que llenaba la habitación.


End file.
